Dating?
by skyuraa
Summary: [REPUBLISH and EDITED] Based from Yewook moment in Gwanghwamun Musical. / Tidak janjian tapi tetap saja bertemu. Ryeowook sedang berusaha untuk kabur dari Yesung setelah iseng mengerjainya. Berhasilkah? / Yesung/Ryeowook. Yewook. Bonus OMAKE. / Cover story not mine.


**Ryeonggu** Sudah makan, hyungie?

 **Jongwoon** Sudah. Bagaimana denganmu, baby?

 **Ryeonggu** Aku juga sudah. Hyungie mau ke mobit lagi malam ini?

 **Jongwoon** Aniya. Seseorang mengundangku untuk datang ke acaranya malam ini. Jadi, yah aku akan ke sana. Kau sendiri sedang apa baby-ah?

 **Ryeonggu** Aku keluar bersama Beige-noona, hyungie. Noona memintaku untuk menemaninya ke suatu acara malam ini.

Alis Yesung bertaut membaca deretan kalimat yang muncul di ponselnya. Dia sedang berada di _roomchat_ yang sama dengan kekasihnya, Kim Ryeowook dan mengetahui kalau Ryeowook hendak keluar dengan Beige membuatnya sedikit cemburu. Oh ayolah Kim Jongwoon, tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja menghilangkan sifat posesifmu itu.

 **Ryeonggu** Hyungie … kau masih di situ? Kau marah ya?

Yesung tersenyum mengetahui kekhawatiran kekasih mungilnya itu. _Hmm toh dengan Beige-ssi, aku rasa tidak masalah_. Buru-buru ia membalas _chat_ dari Ryeowook.

 **Jongwoon** Aniya. Hyung tidak marah kok. Ya sudah hati-hati ya baby-ah. Saranghae Kim Ryeowook~ :*

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil membaca _chat_ yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya. _Tumben sekali Yesung hyung tidak cemburu_. Ryeowook hendak membalas chat itu saat tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Dengan sedikit menyeringai dia pun mengirimkan balasannya ke Yesung.

.

.

* * *

 **Dating?**

[—accidentally meeting with you and i'm happy.]

.

 **Cast:** Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook, as always Yewook.

 **Supported Cast:** Beige, Kang Dongho, Lee Sejoon, Kangin dan Donghae

 **Disclaimer:** Yewook are not mine.

 **Rate:** Masih T kok, aman (?) /apanya

 **Summary:** Yesung dan Ryeowook tanpa sengaja bertemu di sebuah acara musikal. Apakah yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya? Sebuah kencankah atau… / "Kau tidak tau kan kalau hyung sangat merindukanmu. / "Ya hyungie! Appo!"

.

 **Warning:** maybe OOC and contain typo(s). Shonen ai/Yaoi/Boys Love. Ending dan judul mungkin ga nyambung (?)

.

Happy reading~

* * *

Kim Ryeowook menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas saat ia dan Beige sudah memasuki gedung pertunjukan. Dia berjalan ringan sedikit bersenandung mengingat chat terakhir yang dikirimkannya ke kekasihnya, Kim Jongwoon. _Yesung-hyung pasti kesal sekali._ Tanpa sadar Ryeowook tertawa kecil dan memancing pandangan heran dari Beige yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ryeowook-ssi, waeyo? Apa ada yang lucu?"

Ryeowook menoleh dan dengan sedikit tergagap dia menjawab pertanyaan Beige, "Gwaenchana noona. Ha-hanya teringat sesuatu saja."

Beige masih memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan heran tetapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Ryeowook kini berjalan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa di depannya ada seseorang yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya sehingga mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh karena bertabrakan.

"Auww appo~!" rintih orang yang ditabrak oleh Ryeowook kesakitan.

Ryeowook buru-buru berdiri setelah ditolong oleh Beige dan bergegas menghampiri orang yang telah ditabraknya.

"Mianhae. Umm, gwaenchana?" Tanya Ryeowook kepada orang di depannya ini.

Ryeowook memandangnya sekilas. Rupanya orang yang ia tabrak tadi adalah seorang namja, tingginya seperti Yesung dan perawakannya juga. Mendadak Ryeowook merasa familiar dengan sosok di depannya ini. _Tunggu jangan bilang kalau dia_ —

"Ne, gwaenchana—" Jawab lelaki tersebut sambil berdiri dan menepuk celananya, "—aku juga berjalan sambil menunduk kok."

Lelaki itu kemudian mendongak dan membuat pandangan mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain, "Mwo? Ryeowook-ah?" pekikan suara bariton yang sangat familiar di telinganya membuat Ryeowook mencelos. — _Ternyata benar ini Yesung-hyung_.

.

.

Yesung dan Ryeowook masih saling menatap dalam hening. Sesekali melirik satu sama lain. Mereka tampaknya sama-sama terkejut begitu mereka tahu kalau mereka bertemu dalam acara musikal ini. Yesung sedari tadi hanya diam memandang kekasihnya ini. Dia jelas merindukannya. Ayolah, bahkan setelah ia keluar dari _camp_ , ia sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Mereka hanya saling bertukar kabar melalui telpon, email, dan _chat_ _messenger_. Tetapi Yesung menyadari kalau ini di tempat umum. Lagipula, ada Beige di situ. Tidak mungkin kan tiba-tiba ia menyerang Ryeowook-nya secara membabi-buta. Yesung mati-matian menahan hasratnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Yesung-oppa juga kemari. Apa kalian memang janjian untuk kemari hari ini?" Beige akhirnya memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"Aniyo. Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu di sini." Jawab Yesung dan Ryeowook serempak. Mereka berpandangan sesaat, kemudian sebuah tawa sama-sama lepas dari mulut mereka.

Kim Ryeowook memandang kekasihnya yang kini sedang tersenyum. Tampan. Sangat tampan. Bahkan menurut Ryeowook, Yesung jauh lebih tampan setelah keluar dari _camp_ militer. Betapa Ryeowook sangat merindukan senyum itu. Dia sangat ingin segera berlari ke pelukan Yesung saat ini. Tapi ia menyadari suasana dan kondisinya sangat tidak tepat.

.

Ryeowook masih memandang Yesung yang kali ini juga sedang memandang ke arahnya dengan sebuah seringaian terukir di wajah tampan Yesung. Ryeowook tercekat saat menyadari apa arti senyuman Yesung dan mendadak merasa bodoh sudah memancing serigala yang sedang kelaparan. _Pasti gara-gara pesan terakhir yang ku kirimkan padanya tadi. Bagaimana ini_? Ryeowook benar-benar berharap dia bisa menghilang dari hadapan Yesung sekarang juga. Namun, karena sudah kepalang tanggung, akhirnya ia berusaha mengatasi kegugupannya dan mengalihkan perhatian Yesung.

"Hyung, aku tidak tahu kalau acara yang kau maksud tadi acara musikal ini. Memangnya siapa yang mengundangmu?"

Yesung—yang masih memandang Ryeowook—mengulum senyumnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya melihat perubahan raut wajah kekasih mungilnya saat ia tadi menatapnya. Yesung baru akan membuka mulutnya saat suara seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan menyapanya.

"Jongwoon-ah aku mencari-carimu daritadi. Mwo? Ada Ryeowook-ah dan Beige-ssi rupanya." Lee Sejoon muncul dari belakang Yesung.

"Annyeong, Sejoon-ssi." Ryeowook membungkuk hormat, "Rupanya Sejoon-ssi yang mengundang Yesung-ssi. Aku kemari karena diajak Beige-ssi dan Dongho-ssi. Kalau begitu kami duluan, sepertinya acaranya akan segera dimulai."

Ryeowook bergegas beranjak dari hadapan Yesung dan Sejoon sambil menarik tangan Beige. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Ryeowook memandang Yesung sekilas dengan tatapan penuh arti yang dibalas seringaian oleh Yesung dan itu sukses membuat rona merah muncul di kedua pipi tirus Ryeowook.

.

Setelah Ryeowook menghilang dari hadapannya, Sejoon menoleh ke arah Yesung yang masih memandang Ryeowook, "Apa kalian sedang bertengkar? Aku benar-benar terkejut melihatnya di sini."

Yesung terkekeh pelan. Mungkin banyak orang yang akan mengira ia sedang bertengkar dengan Ryeowook. Mereka satu group, datang di acara yang sama, tetapi duduk di tempat yang terpisah. Bahkan mereka masing-masing datang dengan orang lain. Lucunya lagi sesaat sebelum mereka bertemu mereka sama-sama berada di _roomchat_ yang sama. Bagaimana mungkin orang lain tidak menyimpulkan kalau mereka bertengkar.

"Aniyo. Kami tidak bertengkar kok. Hanya saja aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau dia juga datang kemari. Aku kira ia akan menghadiri acara lainnya." Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Sejoon dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya. Sejoon mengangkat bahunya lalu bergegas mengajak Yesung masuk karena acaranya akan segera dimulai.

.

.

Yesung bergegas menghampiri Ryeowook dan Beige begitu acara selesai. Ia mendekati mereka berdua dan menghentikan langkah keduanya.

"Beige-ya biar aku saja yang membawa pulang Ryeowookie ke _dorm_. Kebetulan aku juga mau mampir ke sana."

Beige memandang keduanya bergantian. Ryeowook secara refleks menggeleng begitu tahu Yesung hendak mengantarnya ke dorm. Tetapi sepertinya Beige tidak menyadari itu karena tak lama kemudian Beige mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Yesung.

"Baiklah Oppa. Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu." Ucap Beige seraya menjauh menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang masih berdiri dalam suasana canggung.

Yesung memandang Ryeowook yang masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Yesung terkekeh pelan dan ia menggenggam tangan Ryeowook menuju mobilnya, "Ayo baby~ hyung antar kau pulang."

Ryeowook sedikit terkesiap saat merasakan tangannya digenggam lembut oleh Yesung. Nampaknya ia begitu merindukan sentuhan Yesung. Mereka masih hening sampai akhirnya keduanya tiba di dalam mobil Yesung.

"Baby, hari ini kau pendiam sekali sih. Kau tidak suka bertemu denganku ya?" Yesung memandang Ryeowook sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, membuatnya tampak sangat imut.

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Yesung, seraya tersenyum manis ia menatap kedua mata obsidian Yesung lembut, "Aku hanya terlalu bahagia hari ini bisa bertemu denganmu hyungie. Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Ryeowook lembut seraya mengusap pipi Yesung.

Yesung balas tersenyum lembut kepada Ryeowook. Ia menangkap tangan yang sedang mengelus pipinya dan menarik Ryeowook ke dalam dekapannya. Hangat. Betapa Yesung merindukan memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook seperti saat ini.

"Aku pulang, Ryeowookie." Ucapnya sedikit bercanda.

Ryeowook tertawa di dalam pelukan Yesung. Nyaman. Betapa Ryeowook sangat merindukan pelukan hangat Yesung seperti saat ini.

"Selamat datang kembali, hyungie~" jawab Ryeowook membalas candaan Yesung.

.

.

"Kau tidak ke SUKIRA hari ini, baby?" Yesung bertanya kepada Ryeowook saat mereka berdua sudah menyusuri lorong menuju dorm.

"Tidak hyungie. Sedang tidak ada bora hari ini. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan."

Mereka memasuki dorm lantai 12 dan tidak tampak seorang member pun di sana.

"Sepi sekali. Kemana yang lainnya?"

"Entahlah hyungie. Mungkin sedang ada jadwal atau sedang keluar juga. Sepertinya aku harus sendirian—"

"Aku menginap di sini."

"—saat ini. Eh apa? Hyungie mau menginap di sini?" Ryeowook terkejut karena perkataan Yesung. _Mati aku_.

Yesung memandang Ryeowook dengan alis terangkat, "Mana tega aku membiarkanmu sendirian. Lagipula bukankah tadi kau yang memintaku tidur di sini."

 _Uh_. Ryeowook tak bisa berkutik. Memang sih, tadi dia meminta—atau mengancam lebih tepatnya—Yesung untuk tidur di sini. Tapi sebenarnya Ryeowook hanya bercanda. Walaupun dia memang sangat merindukan Yesung tapi status Yesung sebagai seorang pekerja _public service_ membuatnya harus sedikit menahan diri. Yesung pasti lelah dan Ryeowook tidak mau egois dengan meminta Yesung menemaninya. Dia sebenarnya sudah cukup senang bertemu tanpa sengaja dengan Yesung hari ini dan makan malam bersama sepulang musikal tadi. Walaupun sebenarnya yang paling diinginkan Ryeowook adalah sentuhan lembut dari Yesung.

.

Ryeowook masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri saat menyadari sepasang lengan melingkarinya dan mendekapnya hangat. Ia juga merasakan bahunya berat dan hangat. Yesung melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Ryeowook dan meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Ryeowook. Menghirup dalam aroma lembut Ryeowook yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya. Yesung sangat merindukan aroma tubuh Ryeowook. Selama sebulan lebih Yesung nyaris gila karena tidak bisa bertemu Ryeowook, kali ini ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saat bertemu namja mungil ini.

Keduanya masih dalam posisi yang sama saat tanpa disadarinya Yesung sudah menyesap kuat kulit leher Ryeowook, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang cukup kentara di leher pucatnya. Dan Ryeowook?

Oh tampaknya ia justru sangat menikmati perlakuan Yesung di lehernya itu. Walaupun berusaha menahan desahannya, tak ayal desahan kecil meluncur keluar dari bibir mungilnya, "Uhh~ Yeshunghh hyunghh~ hhh~"

Mendengar desahan Ryeowook justru membuat Yesung semakin menggila. Ia membalik tubuh mungil Ryeowook dan tanpa aba-aba langsung melumat bibir Ryeowook dengan kasar. Yesung melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Ryeowook dan tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Ryeowook untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ryeowook tampaknya tidak keberatan dengan ulah Yesung, karena sekarang ia justru melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Yesung, menyebabkan ciuman mereka samakin dalam dan panas.

.

Mereka bisa saja meneruskan ciuman itu kalau mereka tidak ingat bahwa manusia masih membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Yesung memandang wajah memerah Ryewook yang kini sedang mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Benar-benar membuat hasratnya naik saat itu juga. Dia kembali merengkuh Ryeowook dalam pelukannnya dan kini kembali membuat _kissmark_ di leher sebelah kiri Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak tahu kan kalau hyung sangat merindukanmu, baby~" ucap Yesung di sela-sela pekerjaannya membuat _kissmark_ di leher pucat kekasihnya.

Ryeowook masih belum berkata apapun. Ia terlalu menikmati perlakuan Yesung ini. Apalagi saat tangan Yesung mulai masuk ke bajunya dan meraba punggungnya.

"Ya hyungie~ appo~!" Ryeowook memekik pelan saat Yesung tanpa sengaja menggigit lehernya terlalu kuat hingga menimbulkan bercak merah yang lumayan tampak.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Ryeowook yang sedang mengelus-elus lehernya.

"Mianhae baby-ah~ Hyung terlalu bersemangat." Ucap Yesung tanpa rasa bersalah yang membuat Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Yesung yang melihat pemandangan menggairahkan di depannya ini mencuri satu kecupan kecil dan membuat Ryeowook kesal. Yesung terkekeh pelan dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook dengan _bridal style_.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamarmu, sayang. Hyung sudah tidak tahan lagi." Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Ya Yesung-hyung, lepaskan!"

Terlambat Kim Ryeowook. Kekasihmu ini tidak akan melepaskanmu sekarang. _Semoga aku masih baik-baik saja besok_.

.

.

Pagi harinya Kangin dan Donghae terkejut mendapati Yesung sudah ada di meja makan.

"Hyung, kau kemari? Kapan kau datang?" Donghae langsung menghambur ke pelukan Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum memandang Donghae dan Kangin, "Aku datang kemarin bersama Ryeowookie. Dia sendirian di dorm, jadi aku menemaninya."

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dari Yesung dan terkejut saat mengetahui leher Yesung dibalut dengan plester dan terlihat sedikit warna merah di sana, "Hyung, ada apa dengan lehermu?"

Yesung baru akan menjawab saat Ryeowook sudah keluar dari dapur dan menyiapkan makanan di meja makan. Kangin memandang sang _eternal magnae_ yang pagi ini tampaknya mood-nya sedang memburuk. Dia melihat ada banyak sekali bekas merah di leher dan juga dada Ryeowook. Dia kemudian memandang Yesung dan memandang plester di leher Yesung dan sudah bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Astaga. Apa saja sih yang semalam kalian lakukan?"

Yesung tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kangin. Semalam tampaknya ia terlalu bersemangat sampai tanpa sadar ia sudah membuat banyak sekali _kissmark_ di tempat yang terlihat dan tak ayal itu membuat Ryeowook kesal sehingga tanppa sadar Ryeowook menggigit lehernya terlalu keras sampai mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Ryeowook sudah meminta maaf dan Yesung juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi tetap saja kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, semalam memang benar-benar lucu.

"Yesung-hyung benar-benar menyebalkan, Kangin-hyung, Donghae-hyung~" Ryeowook mengadu kepada kedua hyungnya itu.

"Tapi kau tampaknya juga menikmatinya, Wookie." Kata Donghae polos yang membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah imut Ryeowook.

"Ya. Hae-hyung menyebalkan!"

Dan mereka bertiga tertawa melihat kekesalan wajah Ryeowook pagi hari itu.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Omake I:**

Sebenarnya bagaimana bunyi chat terakhir dari Ryeowook sampai-sampai membuatnya salah tingkah sendiri di depan Yesung.

 _Hyung, kalau malam ini hyung mau menemuiku di dorm, aku mau menuruti apapun permintaan hyung kepadaku. Kalau tidak, jangan harap aku memberimu jatah malam selamanya._ ^^ _Ah, nado saranghae Yesung-hyung~_

.

.

 **Omake II:**

Henry sedari tadi memandang _hyung_ yang duduk di sampingnya ini dengan aneh. Bukan. Bukan riasan atau gaya rambutnya yang aneh, melainkan pakaiannya. Aneh bagaimana?

Baju putih berkerah lebar yang dikenakan oleh Ryeowook saat ini memperlihatkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terlihat. Sudah agak samar memang, tetapi jika melihat dari arah yang sama seperti Henry akan terlihat bahwa leher dan dada sebelah kiri Ryeowook tampak memerah.

Henry sedari tadi sudah penasaran dan mencoba mencari-cari celah agar bisa menanyakan hal itu kepada Ryeowook. Akan tetapi hasilnya nihil. Kakaknya itu hanya akan menolak dan menjawab dengan sedikit malu-malu bahwa tidak ada apa-apa. Henry termenung sebentar dan dengan sedikit nekat, disertai permohonan _semoga-Yesung-hyung-tidak-membunuhku_ ia mendekatkan diri ke arah _hyung_ bertubuh mungil itu dan mencoba untuk menurunkan pakaian Ryeowook.

Berhasilkah?

Tentu saja tidak. Karena Ryeowook dengan sigap menahan lengan Henry dan mencegah adiknya itu untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Mereka saling berpandangan dan Henry mengerti pesan tersirat yang disampaikan oleh Ryeowook. _Nanti kujelaskan_.

.

.

 **Omake III:**

" _Oppa_ , ada apa dengan lehermu?"

Yesung nyaris menjatuhkan pesanan _cappucino_ milik salah satu pembeli saat ia mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan salah satu fans kepadanya. Ia hanya mengusap leher belakangnya dengan canggung dan menjawab sambil lalu, "kecelakaan kerja."

Jongjin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kakaknya. Dengan wajah jahil ia menghadap ke arah fans yang tadi bertanya dan berkata, "Yesung- _hyung_ sedang bekerja keras membasmi _nyamuk_."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Annyeong~

Fanfic REPUBLISH ketiga. Dengan sedikit edit dan tambahan bonus OMAKE, meskipun gaje.

.

Idenya dapat dari pembicaraan Ryeowook di SUKIRA tanggal 10 kemarin. Dia cerita kalau dia dan Yesung ternyata menghadiri acara musikal yang sama (acara musikalnya sebelum tanggal 10, saya lupa tanggal berapa). Tapi Wookie datang sama Beige, dia ngetweet fotonya waktu itu sama Beige dan Yesung ternyata diundang Lee Sejoon. Mereka awalnya ga tau karena emang ga ngomong waktu mereka ketemu di _roomchat_. Mereka dikira lagi bertengkar sama orang-orang soalnya ga barengan.

Terus kalau ga salah tanggal 10 juga Ryeowook ke SUKIRA pake baju putih yang kerahnya lebar dan keliatan kalau dada sama leher sebelah kirinya ada bekas merah yang sebenarnya saya juga ga tau itu gara-gara apa. Ryeowook sempat malu dan menolak pas Henry melorotin (?) bajunya dan bertanya kenapa kok dadanya bisa merah.

Awalnya sih saya ga punya pikiran apa-apa soal bekas merahnya Ryeowook, kalau besoknya author ga baca fanacc di Mobit yang bilang kalau Yesung hari itu (tanggal 11) datang ke Mobit dan ada bekas plester di lehernya. Yesung bilang sih itu gara-gara kerja. Kerja apaan hayo~? Saya malah jadi kepikiran yang 'iya-iya' soal mereka berdua. -_- Dan jadilah fic gaje dengan ending gantung ini. Kkk~

.

Seperti biasa (?) adegan lemonnya di skip. Tolong jangan protes ya soal endingnya yang gaje, soalnya entah kenapa mendadak mampet ide pas mendekati ending. /dilempar ke bulan/

.

sincerely, yura.

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


End file.
